Demiwizards!
by Violet wingz of a demigod
Summary: Percy and friends go to Hogwart's! their mission? Kill Voldy! But the golden trio is starting to figure out their secret of demigodlyness! And Percy is now going after his mom, taken by something.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my second fan fiction! ****_constructive _****criticism allowed. (Notice the constructive...)**

Percy's point of view

It was a normal day at camp, and I was enjoying the day. So far, there weren't any giant's marching in, or people falling down strange holes for an hour, or random camper's showing up without any memory's. In fact, I hadn't been stabbed by anything to day, which was nice for a change. So just as I thought I just _might, just might_ have a normal day for once, Chiron apparently decided to have a important meeting, because Annabeth ran up to me and started dragging me in the direction of the big house.

When I got inside, I saw that all of counselor's were there. I sat down In a chair, and Chiron stomped with his hoof, and they all stopped talking. Even Leo, who was not easy to shut up. "I have a very important mission for you. However, I must enlighten you in other thing's first. There are such thing's as wizard's." There was a shocked silence, and then everyone started talking at once."Hero's, Silence!" Everybody stopped talking and looked at him. "This is not a joke, do you understand?"Everybody nodded. "Now, The wizard's we are visiting are in England. Percy, Nico, Zeus has granted you permission to fly there. The reason you are going is that the wizard's need help defeating a particular wizard named Voldemort. There is one thing, though. You may not, under any circumstances unless I tell you to, are you to reveal your godlyness. Is that clear"? There was a chorus of "Yes's. "Good. Pack every thing you'll need. We are leaving in an hour.

* * *

I packed everything I needed and walked to the border of camp setting down my bag and waited for the other camper's. Soon, everybody was there. We piled into the car Argus was driving and drove to the airport. When we got there, we all breathed out a sigh of relief, glad we weren't stuck in the car anymore. We boarded the airplane and choose our seat's. We flew all the way there, Nico and I gripping our arm rest' s the whole time. "Relax," Annabeth had told us. "Zeus wouldn't shoot down his own kid, and even if he did, he would have a bunch of angry Olympian's to deal with". That made me feel a bit better, although I didn't stop clutching the armrest's.

When we finally arrived, Nico and I were the first of the plane. We were so anxious to get off the plane, We bumped into Quite a few people. At last we were finally away from the airport. The train station was only a couple miles away, so we decided to walk there.

Harry's point of view 

I entered the train station and immediately started looking for Ron and Hermione. I suddenly saw a bunch of lost looking teenager's. I heard snippet's of their conversation. "...platform 9 and 3/4?.." "..Hogwart's..." I decided to help them out. I walked up to them. "Excuse me, but do you need help finding the Hogwart's Express?" I said. "Yes, please." A boy with dark hair and sea green eyes replied. "Well, ran through that wall" I said and pointed. The boy looked at me doubtfully, but said "Thank You." and ran through the barrier, the rest of the group following him. Hmm. Those people are a bit strange. I might have to watch them.

_to be continued_

**R-E-V-I-E-W-!**


	2. Chapter 2

(::) (::) ** Here are cookies for the reviewer's!**

Percy's point of view

Um. We've just been told to run into a wall. Oh well. I looked doubtfully at the boy to see if he was lying. He looked like he was telling the truth. I shrugged and ran at the Wall. I expected a crash, but amazingly, I found myself in the middle of a train station. Well, whatever I expected, it certainly wasn't this.

I looked behind me to see of my friends were here. I saw everybody following me, looking just about as surprised as I was. I looked up at a clock that was hanging overhead. It read: 10:55. 5 minutes to go before the train leaves. I motioned for everybody to follow me. I walked towards the place where they loaded the trunks and placed my trunk inside. Annabeth did the same, and soon everyone had loaded their trunks and was ready to get on the train.

When we got inside, we had to split into different compartments. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I were in one, Leo, Piper, Jason, and the Stolls in another, and Clarrise, Lou Ellen, Katie, and Grover. Sadly, we quickly learned putting Thalia and Nico together was a bad idea. "Shut it, Pinecone face!" "Make me, Death Breath!" "I'm going to- " "Shut up!" Annabeth suddenly shouted, make them quiet down, but they wouldn't stop giving each other the evil eye.

Then the compartment door opened. The black haired boy who had given the directions was with two other people, one a red haired boy, another a bushy haired girl with a studios look about her. "Mind if we join you?" I shrugged. They took that as a yes, and sat down.

Harry's point of view

"So, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Wealsly. I said, and gestured to them to introduce themselves. A boy with dark hair and sea green eyes said" I'm, Percy, she's Annabeth, this is Thalia, and this is Nico." Annabeth turned out to be a pretty blonde girl with stormy grey eyes that seemed to be always calculating. Thalia was a girl who's outfit screamed rebel. Her eyes seemed to be crackling with lighting. And Nico was a boy who looked a bit emo, with dark eyes that were a bit creepy.

We talked for awhile, and when we got to the castle, I knew I had been right when I lath ought they were strange. They kept yelling at each other in another language, and had strange nicknames. When we got there, they went to change into their robes, and they were left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**:)**

Harry point of view

We got into the carriages as usual, but this time I saw tall, bony, horses carrying the the carriages. I asked Hermione what they were, and she looked confused, then thoughtful. "Tell me what they look like" she said, and I described them. She told me " they are Threstals. They can only be seen by people who have seen death. What was weird though, was that all of the Americans could see them. I mean, it would make sense if one or two off them had seen someone's death, but all of them? Creepy.

We piled into the carriages and they sped towards Hogwarts. When we got into the Great Hall, Professer McGonigal cleared her throat. "This year we will have some very special guests. They are From America, so treat them politely. Chase, Annabeth?" She announced, and the blond haired girl from the train ran up.

She sat down on the stool and McgGonigal placed the hat on her head. The hat started talking. "Hmmm. I haven't seen one of your kind in ages." Your kind? What's that supposed to mean? "OUCH! That had to hurt! Well, better be GRIFFENDOOR!" Our table clappend, trying to figure out what that ment.

Di Angelo, Nico! The emo guy ran up. He put the hat on his head, and the hat started screaming."AHHH! GET ME OFF THIS KID! HE NEEDS TO GO A MENTAL HOSPITAL! GRIFfFENDOOR! GRIFFENDOOR!AHHHH! We applauded again, a bit scared off the kid after the hats reaction.

"Jackson, Percy! The boy sTarted to walk towards the stool, and he was still a couple feet away when the hat yellEd GRIFFENDOOR! You could hear a pin drop. The school was shocked. No one had ever been sorted so quickly.

"Grac-" "No. Just Thalia." The punk girl sat on the stool. "Hmmm. That's certainly interesting. Oh we'll, GRIFFENDOOR! The girl sat down at our table, ignoring the strange looks her group was getting.

LaRue, Clarrise Was sorted into Griffendoor, along all of the rest of the exchange students, who we learned was Leo, a boy with a mischivies smile, Piper, who's dad turned out to be famous,Jason, who looked like proper person who is always neat and does their homework, Katie, who looked like a nice girl, and the Stoll twins, who looked like pranksters. The rest of the dinner was full of chatter, with people talking about the Americans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not updated for so long. I was busy.**

Harry pov

When it was time go to bed, most people put on their pajamas and flopped on the bed. Ron, Hermione, and I stayed in the common room to discuss the strange Americans. We made a lisT together. It read:

-Really weird nicknames. Apparently Annabeth:Wise girl. (This wasn't to abnormal. She probably just was others through, we're very fishy...) Thalia:Pine cone face. That nickname is very strange. You can't just make that up. Nico: Death Breath. This seemed to suit his personality, but we wondered if its something else... Percy: Seaweed brain. Once again, it might be innocent, or something more...

-The sorting hat. What was that about?

- Their Americans. I don't think that there have been exchange students here before...they might be death eaters, trying to spy!

- That language. What is it?

- Halfway through the feast, they put some of their. Food into the was that about?

That was all we had on the list right now, but it was enough to prove that there was something definitely off about them.

Oh well. We'll figure it out sooner or later. "Let's look at our schedules now." Hermione said, fishing through her bag to find hers. We had potions, herbiology, transfiguration, and divination. This ought to be interesting...

**Sorry that's it's short. I'm busy! R&RRR&RR **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I just ****_know I'm _****seriously addicted to FanFiction. I get 3 reviews, and I'm typing again 20 minutes later. :P Enjoy! P.S. Emberlyho, I shalt use your suggestion.**

Percy POV

Oops. I'm pretty sure that Chiron instructed us to not reveal our bloodline...I am thinking we are blowing it pretty well, considering the looks we got at dinner.

And these dress things. Who would ever invent these weird things!? What are they called, anyways? "Annabeth, what are these?" I asked , holding up the dress thing. She facepalmed. "What? It's a perfectly good question!" I said. She sighed." As any being with a brain would know,these are dress robes, fish face!" Fish face? Wha-? I did not do anything! At least I know what these are now. Huh.

Soo..onto breakfast! I am so hungry. I practically zoomed downstairs, wanting my food. Then, apparently It was time for potions.

Annabeths POV

After Percy asked that idiotic question, and after breakfast, it was time for potions. When we got down to the room, we discovered it was not exactly a room. More like a Dungeon. The teacher...wasn't exactly a beauty. Greasy hair, hooked nose...not the best looking guy on the planet. He wrote the producer onto the board. But, I couldn't read, darn my dyslexia.

Nobody in our group could either.

The lesson ended in a complete mess; Thalia got so flustered that she made her cauldron explode, and that basically ended the lesson, with Thalia and this guy named Neville getting detentioN

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! I will sincerely try to write better. Onwards!**

Annabeth POV

Next up: Herbology. This class ought to be good, I read all about it in our books and found it a fascinating study of plants. I hope the teacher will be a good one, not like Professor Snape, who"s classes subject would be my favorite (Potions are so interesting!)one to attend, most likely. I have a suspicion Percy will ask what it is in the next ten seconds.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"What's Herbology?"

Ahem. My point is proven.

"Herbology is a study of magical plants, Percy..."

"Oh."

Sometimes I think Percy's brain is like a an charger of an electronic. He'll have his brilliant moment, then go back to being the clueless boy he normally is. IN fact, his brain probably stores up on brainpower, has its brilliant moment, then run out of enough energy and go back in charging mode. Anyone with me here?

We went down the hallway, I mean corridor. My phone rang. Yes, my phone rang. Monsters from the Greek world generally can't get to Hogwarts, and we can't just randomly IM whenever. That would kinda give everything away. So, my phone rang. I went into the Nearest adjacent classroom and told the person who was calling to IM away.

A Slightly blurry image of Chiron shimmered into the air. Possibly it was blurry because of the Hogwarts protection boundaries.

"Hello" Chiron began, as Annabeth thought. "I have grave news." he continued. _This can not be good at all. _Chiron is almost always happy, or at least supportive, with bad news, almost no matter what. Of course, the rest of the camp isn't here, and he does not have to worry about frighting any of them. I, however...

"We've been keeping track of the campers family's lately, if they have them. Occasionally, we send a satyr to check on them, Iris Message them, things like that, to make sure they don't go missing. After all, Voldemort is trying to become more powerful, and one can never be too careful these days. And that reminds me of my reason for calling you in the first place..." He trailed off, and Annabeth knew this was a serious situation.

"What happened, Chiron? Do you mean to say..." I stopped, finally realizing exactly what happened. Oh no. I hope it wasn't...

"Sally Jackson was taken today by something. Whatever was there left a huge mess, and everything was torn apart. they did not seem to find exactly what they were looking for, which i have my suspicions about, but they found the second best thing: his mother." Was Chiron's reply.

I gasped. "They were probably looking for Percy."I said, feeling clammy.

"Yes. And they-"

I heard a loud crash outside the door. looking out, i saw Blackjack standing in the hallway of gaping and screaming students, while a very Pale Percy jumped onto Blackjack and took off. before i could stop him, he was already gone.

**Ooh, that's defiantly not good. Review, because this was a lot of work to make. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back! Yes! * HAAAAAPPYY dance ***

**Fang: Dang it...**

**Me: Get out! GET OUT!**

**Fang: ...?**

**Me: YOUR IN THE WRONG STORY, YOU DUMMY! And now the poor readers are probably confused, because of YOU!**

**Fang: ...There's more Reviews here though... *Poof***

**Me: Ha. **

**Muggle woman goes missing**

"Sally Jackson, a muggle mother of Percy Jackson, an exchange student at the school Hogwarts: of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been missing for the past 5 days." Annabeth read.

"There are No proven witnesses, but when questioned, a young woman passing by to give flowers to her grandmother, (who lived next door) knew that early in the morning they had heard a woman's scream and several loud bangs."

"...That sounds wizard-like."

"Furthermore, the actual muggles in the neighboring apartments were found to have no memory of the past week-"

" That _really_ sounds wizard-like."

"Which confirms our suspicion Is correct, that indeed the murder Sirius Black-"

"Er, what?"

The group looked up to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"What?" Was Nico's reply.

"Er... We need to get going Hermione, Harry..." Ron said, Fidgeting, and looking like he had swallowed a rat. "Yes, we need to, uh..." Harry put in, looking equally sick. "We need to get going." Hermione cut across them, and promptly turned around and walked off, Harry and Ron in pursuit.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. They weren't looking quite right this morning, she decided.

"I think they kidnapped Aunt Sally." Nico muttered, and the group stared at him.

"Nico they couldn't do that. It's impossible that they could do that!" Thalia admonished him, although looking half convinced herself.

"Well, we're going to fined out, aren't we?" And with a biT Of a scary grin she put on her cap. "Tell them I got the flu but didn't want to go to the hospital wing."

Thalia had a smile to match Annabeths. "I knew you'd come up with something."

**Sorry it's short... review!LLAMAS!BUNNIES!PENGUINS!**

**!**


End file.
